lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
October 28th - The Fest XI, The Atlantic, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Singularity #You Always Wanted A Song, Right? #The Adventures of Pickle #Easy Does It #Concrete Boots #Big Trouble In Little Gainesville #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose #I Will Run #Start #Empty Bottles of Foxhorn #AM PM #The Lies We Live #Oh, Sweet Pickle #This is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less Lineup Florida Theater of Gainesville *3:00 - Joyce Manor *4:00 - Dear Landlord *5:00 - Code Orange Kids *6:00 - Ceremony *7:00 - A Wilhelm Scream *8:00 - The Menzingers *9:00 - Grade *10:00 - Good Riddance *11:20 - Propagandhi 8 Seconds *3:00 - The Wild *4:00 - Cheap Girls *5:00 - Paul Baribeau *6:00 - The Front Bottoms *7:00 - Bomb the Music Industry! *8:00 - Laura Stevenson and the Cans *9:00 - Andrew Jackson Jihad *10:00 - Titus Andronicus *11:00 - Frank Turner High Dive *3:10 - Soul Control *4:00 - Jowls *4:50 - Calculator *5:40 - The Catalyst *6:30 - Xerxes *7:20 - Comadre *8:10 - Sainthood Reps *9:00 - Reverse the Curse *9:50 - We Were Skeletons *10:40 - La Dispute Durty Nelly's Razorcake Party *4:10 - The Dopamines *4:50 - Crusades *5:40 - Riverboat Gamblers *6:30 - Off With Their Heads *7:30 - City Mouse *8:20 - Masked Intruder *9:10 - The Slow Death *10:00 - Too Many Daves *10:30 - The Tim Version *11:40 - Can of Beans *12:30 - Toys That Kill Civic Media Center *1:00pm - Bryan McPherson *1:50pm - Toby Foster *2:40pm - Red City Radio *3:30pm - Russ Rankin *4:20pm - Miracles *5:10pm - Franz Nicolay *6:00pm - Kepi Ghoulie *6:50pm - Kevin Seconds *7:40pm - Run Forever The Laboratory *1:30 - Edhochuli *2:20 - Mountain Man *3:10 - Bone Dance *4:00 - Enabler *4:50 - All Dinosaurs *5:40 - Fight Amp *6:30 - GIVE *7:20 - Cutman *8:10 - The Future Now *9:00 - Former Thieves *9:50 - Itto *10:40 - Raindance Bar 1982 *2:00 - Here's to Nathan *2:50 - The Resonants *3:40 - Alligator *4:30 - Pity Party *5:20 - The Atom Age *6:10 - Nerd Alert *7:00 - World's Scariest Police Chases *7:50 - Stable Boys *8:40 - Volunteer *9:30 - Teenage Softies *10:20 - War on Women *11:10 - Let Me Run Loosey's "Foreign Bodies Show" *1:50pm - DeeCracks *2:40pm - Ssssnakes *3:30pm - Pure Graft *4:20pm - Maladroit *5:10pm - Leagues Apart *6:00pm - Cigarette Crossfire *6:50pm - Bear Trade *7:40pm - Antillectual *8:30pm - Astpai *9:20pm - The Smith Street Band *10:10pm - Despite Everything *11:00pm - Caves *11:50pm - The 20 Belows *12:40am - Great Cynics The Atlantic *3:10 - Coffee Project *4:10 - Billy Wallace *5:00 - Possessed by Paul James *5:50 - Sour Boy, Bitter Girl *6:40 - Arliss Nancy *7:30 - Whiskey & Co. *8:20 - Greenland is Melting *9:10 - Old Man Markley *10:00 - Larry and His Flask Boca Fiesta/Palomino *3:40 - The Flatliners (outside) *4:30 - Post Teens (outside) *5:00 - Rose Cross (inside) *5:30 - SENDERS (outside) *6:00 - Chemical Ache (inside) *6:30 - Army of Ponch (outside) *7:00 - Wet Nurse (inside) *7:50 - Tubers (inside) *8:40 - The Isotopes (inside) *9:10 - Sonic Avenues (outside) *9:40 - The Manix (inside) *10:10 - The Bomb (outside) *10:40 - Now People (inside) *11:10 - David Liebe Hart Band (outside) Stereo *3:50 - Hop Along *4:40 - Red Collar *5:30 - Such Gold *6:30 - Heartsounds *7:30 - Mixtapes *8:30 - Underground Railroad to Candyland *9:30 - Fake Problems *10:30 - Smoke or Fire Rockey's Piano Bar Matinee *3:35 - Evan Rocha *3:45 - Katie Kirkpatrick *3:57 - Mark Wiebe *4:10 - Goodrich Gevaart *4:23 - Ian Douglas Terry *4:38 - Luke Fields *4:53 - John-Michael Bond *5:10 - James Fritz *5:30 - Kyle Kinane Evening *7:35 - Evan Rocha *7:45 - Katie Kirkpatrick *7:57 - Mark Wiebe *8:10 - Goodrich Gevaart *8:23 - Ian Douglas Terry *8:38 - Luke Fields *8:53 - John-Michael Bond *9:10 - James Fritz *9:30 - Kyle Kinane Category: Coffee Project Shows